<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did you love me? by Morisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023912">Did you love me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morisa/pseuds/Morisa'>Morisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Victor (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Coming Out, Explanations, LGBTQ Character, Love, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:36:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morisa/pseuds/Morisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the kiss with Benji on the dance, Mia left the dance with Andrew, leaving Victor questioning the situation and what to tell Mia the following days about this mess that was created.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Did you love me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On the next day after the spring fling, Victor knew he had to make things right with Mia before anything else… He didn’t want to hurt her in the way he did, especially after he was just waiting for the right moment that just never occurred. Like with my parents I just have to tell her and she hopefully will understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scene | Victor approaches Mia’s House at noon. The sun is shining and birds are singing in the warm spring air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor (speaking with himself): Everything will be fine. Call down. You will simply talk about what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor reaches the house door and rings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor (to himself still): We wrote about it and she agreed to listen to me what I have to say. After all we were in a relationship and I don’t want to screw up a friendship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Footsteps from the inside. The door opens and Mia stands in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia (dry): Hey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor (nervous): H-hey…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia steps aside to let me come in. She walks into the living room and sits down on the couch. A carafe with lemonade and 2 glasses are standing on the couch table, freshly prepared it seems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia: My dad and Victoria are out for brunch so we can talk…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor: Ok, thanks and let me start by saying that I am sorry and I feel terrible on how it ended up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor sits down on the armchair next to the couch. Mia pours the glasses with lemonade from the carafe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia: Yeah, I was furious yesterday… Andrew really had a hard time trying to calm me down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor: I can imagine. So, let’s see where I can start…And thanks for the limo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor takes a sip from the glas with sweet fresh lemonade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor: So… as you might have figured out yesterday, I am not in fact straight. It was a hard time for me figuring things out… as I was confused with the feelings I had for you and me trying to be “normal”. And I kinda developed a crush on Benji since the first time I have seen him in school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia: But then… Why did you ask me out on the ferris wheel?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor: Well, I was new in the school and I wasn’t even sure what I really wanted or did, so I thought that I fit in best as a normal new kid. I didn’t want to be the “new gay kid” especially since no one really knew it back then. My family on top of that is conservative as you know… so I was quite afraid of everyone's reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia: Okay, I can understand that, but you couldn’t tell me after all the time we were together? I asked you if everything is okay or if you had to tell me something, since I felt that you were off lately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor: I didn’t want to make your situation any worse either. You were not really okay with the situation with Veronica and your dad and so I tried to wait for the right moment… Which eventually didn’t come. I know I could have trusted you with this, but all the things that happened during our time… I didn’t know how to keep up with it any longer so I wanted to tell you after the Spring Fling when everything calmed down, but then yesterday didn’t go as I imagined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia (cynical): OH you think… Having a girlfriend and kissing another guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor: Yes, I know that was a terrible thing and I am again very sorry. The entire evening went so fast. Pilar has found a note I wrote for Benji but she didn’t know it was for him, so she was snooping around at the dance. Then I talked with Benji in the restroom and Andrew was in there as well hearing us having a conversation about our issue and I was afraid he would tell you or his friends about it…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia (slightly shocked): Andrew knew about this?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor: Yes, but he promised me to keep it for himself, since he was able to understand a coming out would be terrible to do, so don’t be mad at him. He isn’t too bad of a guy after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia: Yeah ok, even he wouldn’t make someone feel bad about something that major... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia takes a sip from her lemonade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor: Indeed, but yeah you remember that Benji had a boyfriend, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor: So, they broke up yesterday… kind off because of me. Benji and I have something really great between us. I can’t really put it in words. I feel happier around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia: So… what did you feel around me then?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor: I don’t really know. At the beginning I was unsure what was going on between us. You were very popular here at school and wanted by many. On the other hand I really wanted to try to see if there is not the possibility to be straight. Now I can certainly say I am not… But it’s certainly not because of you!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor’s face panics as he sees Mia’s questionable face…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor: You mean a lot to me as a friend, that’s why I am here as well to explain to you and make you understand what was going on with me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia: Yeah, I know. I would like to keep on being friends, but I really lost trust in you after this. I don’t really blame you for figuring out who you are or want to be… I rather blame you for not able to tell me. I guess it’s even a bit of my fault if you say you couldn’t tell me because of too much drama, but the last weeks were just terrible for me and you and everyone else… Lake was already conspiring about your situation after the work trip thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor (blushing): Yeah, that was as well the turning point of events. You remember when I told you and the others about the trip with my dad…? Well actually I wasn’t on a family trip, but I went to New York City.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia (shocked): You did… WHAT?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor: You know who Simon is, right? I mean the entire school knows his story. I have been writing with him since the first day I moved to Atlanta. And after the work trip with Benji I decided to visit him to see something other than my family and school and maybe get some insights on the world out there. I told my parents it’s a basketball training trip and off I went with the bus. It was kinda crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia: Certainly it is crazy. You go to New York all by yourself. WTF were you thinking?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor: I know how it sounds, but it really helped me realize what is going on with me. I met some amazing people there that showed me that I shouldn’t be afraid… but I was still afraid to hurt you and everyone else. But I was finally able to tell someone that I am gay… and I am glad that Felix really reacted in the best way possible. He didn’t question much and it didn’t change a thing between us. Of course it was hard for him now to keep it a secret…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia: Okay, so Felix knows and obviously Benji and his ex i assume, besides of me and Andrew who else knows it now…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor (counting on his fingers): So, from the people in Atlanta: Felix, Benji, Derek, Andrew, my parents, Pilar and you… I hope you didn’t tell anyone yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia: I did want to call Lake yesterday, but I couldn’t reach her and after I calmed down a bit… I realized that you might not want Lake or others to know… as you didn’t want me to know. So… no I didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor: Thank you, that means a lot to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia: After all I still have feelings for you and I don’t want to hurt you with such a dick move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor: I very much appreciate it. I still have feelings for you as well but not in the same way. You are a great partner and will make someone else happy someday…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia (blushing): That’s sweet of you to say, thanks. But to be fair, I didn’t anticipate that we would last very long at the beginning. We are very different from so many aspects and then there is as well Andrew and his jealousy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor (confused): Wait, what do you mean?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia (realizing her mistake): Ohhhh… Well, no need to hide it anymore, now that the cards are on the table. Andrew and I had a little thing before you arrived at Atlanta but I realized it was a mistake and we never came together. But he never wanted to give up on me I guess. Even though he always plays the macho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor (shocked): So, you and Andrew?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia (abashed): Yeah, it was weird and ever since I guess Andrew was jealous of you that you stole his girl… Kinda childish, but somehow cute as well, that he still cared much about me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor: I really underestimated him. He does care for people and is not the evil guy everyone maybe wants him to be. On the other hand, he was a real dick sometimes. But now that you mention it, he was always quite nice to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia: He tried very hard…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia (takes a deep breath): But to be fair… I should tell you something as well when we are honest right now. You remember the auction when you went on that work trip with the coffee shop?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor (swallowing): Uhhhh… Yeah, I think I remember, it was terrible timing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia: Yeah listen, so Andrew was invited as well and he was sweet that night and I was sad that you weren’t there so… he kinda took advantage and kissed me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor: He… what?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia: I am sorry about that, but that makes it easier now for me that you finally know that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor (thinking): Should I tell her…? Now that she told me…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor: Mia… listen, you don’t need to feel bad about that… Actually I should tell you something about that as well. When Benji and I were in Willacoochee to get the coffee machine repaired… I had a great time with him and we slept in the same room that night. I actually… uhm… kissed him that night. But it was a terrible moment for me and him because he has a boyfriend and I didn’t know what I was doing. I just took the shot and… I am sorry…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mia (surprised): Ohhhhh… to be fair, I knew something happened that night between you both. Why else would Benji get transferred to another coffee shop and you acted even more awkward than usual. And that would explain why you simply went after that to New York City… God, you are a total mess Victor…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>